MiniGame Creation Idea
Sitemap Mini-Games Created by Players : ''' --- --- --- --- --- There are many of BioShock's fans out there who have the skills to create 'Apps' that would do Mini-Games for the MMORPG. I would want it to be easier for them and others less skilled to also create/mod them. Many of the Mini_Games have a similar form (like a 'pipelaying' game or a 'platformer' style or Tetris-like or tile slider puzzle) which premade game skeletons could be created for (all that reusable template stuff the 'wall-of-text' talks about). So the Players would only have to provide mostly the data for them (pixel art, various option selections, some scripting to spell out the 'game mechanics') to have them work. And once the game existed, it could be incrementally improved by other Players who have more/different skills finishing and tuning games. Once vetted and accepted, they then would be playable by thousands of the MMORPG Players. - I was checking what (game engines/computer languages) could be used to create Mini-Games on the widest number of devices and because the low-end Hand-Helds are largely proprietary/underpowered/klunky interface, they would mostly only be useful for the basic text/menu Apps built by the game company to access in-game Mail, Bulletin Boards, Auction House, the NPC 'Team' Task system and Inventory juggling. Other content might be made available via Web Browser based methods (like Rapture TV/Radio and the Newspapers). - The highest end (professional Quality) Mini-Games might require some of the 3D capable tablet type game engines (many which have development tools that cost money) which again could be run via a 'data-only' approach to eliminate the complicated programming for most Players. - Of course, anyone who wants to make a full 'App' game themselves that ties in to the MMORPG could probably be accommodated (with all the appropriate Vetting Processes of course) and with communication methods for scores, scenario DL, and 'game' completion data being provided to tie in to the MMORPG Servers. Remember, 'Creation' includes '''adding/appending/improving new parts/mods of existing Mini-Games - collaborating as a group -- More/better animations, new skins, additional scenarios, help instructions/tutorials for the games. (Yes, some people make great games but are LOUSY telling people how to play them). There is also the 'in-game' aspect where the some Mini-Game would tie into the MMORPG (including score boards for people who like to compete, and of course the Quest/Mission credit in-game you earn by doing many Mini-Games. Some games like those that represent a continuous 'farm system' actually would correspond more directly to in-game Assets (attempting to have a one-to-one correlation). --- --- --- IDEA : A BIGGY Mini-Game - A Story Plot Generating Game - A Bit More Defined than that Levine Mentioned Buzzwords "Plot Legos" : Card 'game' Concept Multi-Plot (like a 'multiverse', but not via some looney faux-science theory - it is UNDERSTOOD to be Fantasy). (( Splicers have weird dreams - Pharaoh's Fortune Casino mutated nightmare ...)) Using your reality-manipulating ability (dimension god, yada yada) YOU have to build a story to escape Columbia (or Choo-Choo-Ville or The Sinclair Asylum, or whatever). * 'Plot' Cards, and YOU act them out (when/as you finally 'play your hand'). Terrain implied (as much terrain as ghost stories have). * 'Prop' and 'Action' Cards, for tools to enable/solve situations * Consequences play out - with chancy opportunity 'Card' as 'quick fixes' (and 'Played' cards being inforce - causing subsequent limitations as well as progression). Success and failures trying to get past the situational difficulties (try, try again ...) * The Typical feature of allowing a max number of cards you can 'hold at one time' to force decisions (and sorry no 'RARE' cards). Play or discard ... * Can be Presented as 3D Animation as "Ghost Story" scenes - abstracted (cut-scene-y) to simplify animation work (access to MMORPG Assets also - which can be 'ghostified'). Ghost Story Producing Tools would already exist in the MMORPG. * Perhaps with Success you then gain abilities/options for escalating difficulties (your exploits in your past stay with you). * You can move forward in time to finish a 'Card' plot segment (opening up more spaces in your 'Hand', but if you fail in your execution then it may affect the 'cards' immediately before and after (as in discarding them and making you redo that plot segment. (You lay out a 'plot' framework, but then get stuck with it) * Randomly drawn (each 'turn') 3 cards laid out from which you can select one from (possible play more than one immediately from them - random bonus potential). (( Random aspect with surprised is one of the factors of most successful card games )). * Games like this need some Turn-driving mechanism - something that happens each turn, and something detrimental about the longer you take (in turns) to finish (Co you go for the longer difficult goal or the quick win ... ) --- --- --- 'Interesting in their Detail as Examples of Mini-Games : ' http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/BioShock_2D_%28Mobile_Game%29 http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/BioShock_3D_%28Mobile_Game%29 --- --- --- --- --- . .